Organization Without a Cool Acronym
The Organization Without a Cool Acronym, also known as The Agency, and the O.W.C.A., is a government agency seen in Phineas and Ferb ''whose mission seems to be to stop mad scientists from carrying out their diabolical plans. While the leadership is human, all of the Agency's agents appear to be animals, with two known exceptions: Norm, who was fired shortly after entering, and Planty the Potted Plant. The O.W.C.A. has its own prison that they seemingly rarely use; it is most likely used for only the real threats, like the Regurgitator. Major Monogram himself doesn't know why the agents are animals. Major Monogram's son, Monty Monogram attended the school known as H.S.W.C.A. or High School Without a Cool Acronym ("Minor Monogram"), Its connection with O.W.C.A. is unknown. It is also known that in 1914 in Panama, a similar organization was in existence known as S.O.K.W.C.A., or Secret Order of the Knights Without a Cool Acronym ("Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon"). It has a Canadian equivalent, the Canadian Organization Without a Cool Acronym (C.O.W.C.A.). After the ''Phineas and Ferb finale they made appearances through out ''Milo Murphy's Law''s'' second season. Background While the O.W.C.A itself is under the authority of the President of the United States, direct government intervention is not usually required for most of its day to day operations. Daily operations are handled by division leaders, who lead groups of about a dozen agents. Division leaders only contact the President in cases of emergency, such as when additional resources are needed for a mission. There are two known division leaders, Major Francis Monogram and Admiral Wanda Acronym. Monogram is in charge of Perry the Platypus's division. He is assisted by summer intern Carl, who seems to be training to be a leader in the Agency himself. As a division leader, he holds meetings with agents throughout the day informing agents of their missions. He also has group meetings with agents during times of high security alerts. ("Traffic Cam Caper", "I Scream, You Scream", "Day of the Living Gelatin", Phineas and Ferb) Wanda is in charge of Pinky's division, also known as Agent P or Pinky the Chihuahua, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's dog. With agents spread out clear across the country, the O.W.C.A is aware of anything and all that happens in the United States, using different "sources" and technologies. When inner-O.W.C.A dilemmas occur, meetings will be held in an underground HQ by the division leader. There, they will discuss what to do, and if an Agent is sent out to take care of the issue, the other Agents will wait for him or her before taking care of it. Agents '''Agents are the main core of the O.W.C.A. Each agent is a highly trained, with knowledge of disguise, and knowing several different styles of fighting including a variety of martial arts. They are easily identified by their brown fedoras, and some nemeses of the agents can't even recognize them without them. Each agent working for the O.W.C.A. has a lair where they receive mission briefings from their immediate superior as well as various equipment and vehicles. Agents each have their own nemesis, in which they are assigned the specific duty of stopping that nemesis when they are doing something evil. This rule does not always apply, as sometimes, if necessary, an agent may be assigned another mission not involving that nemesis. Currently, almost every agent is an animal - there are exceptions, however. One is Norm, who was a Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated former assassin droid. The other one is Planty the Potted Plant, a plant who accidentally defeated the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Agents are adopted and probably trained at the O.W.C.A Adoption center. Carl works there and oversees the adoptions and listing of new agents. Major Monogram's Division *Major Francis Monogram *Carl Karl *Agent H (Herman the Hedgehog) *Agent G (Gary the Gander) *Agent M (Manny the Mongoose) *Agent Silent G (Newton the Gnu) *Agent P (Perry the Platypus) *Agent PP (Planty the Potted Plant) *Agent S (Sergei the Snail) *Agent T (Terry the Turtle) *Harry the Hyena *Maggie the Macaw *Karen the Cat *Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Agent A (ant) *Agent B (bear) *Agent C (chicken) *Agent Crocodile *Agent D (dog) *Agent D (duck) *Agent E (eagle) *Agent F (fox) *Agent F (frog) *Agents F (fish) *Agent K (kitty) *Agent K (kangaroo) *Agent M (monkey) *Agent M (moose) *Agent M (mouse) *Agent O (ostrich) *Agent R (raccoon) *Agents R (rhinoceros) *Agent T (tadpole) *Agent W (whale) *Agent W (worm) *Unnamed aardvark agent *Unnamed antelope agents *Unnamed baboon agent *Unnamed beaver agent *Unnamed bulldog agent *Unnamed cheetah agent *Unnamed chimpanzee agent *Unnamed elephant agent *Unamed flamingo agent *Unnamed giraffe agent *Unnamed heron agent *Unnamed hippo agent *Unnamed horse agent *Unnamed lemur agent *Unnamed lion agent *Unnamed lioness agent *Unnamed lizard agent *Unnamed octopus agent *Unnamed owl agent *Unnamed oxpecker agent *Unnamed penguin agent *Unnamed pig agent *Unnamed porcupine agent *Unnamed rabbit agent *Unnamed reindeer agent *Unnamed snake agent *Unnamed squirrel agent *Unnamed vulture agent *Unnamed warthog agent *Unnamed zebra agent *Agent X (Xylophone) *Norm (formerly) *Agent T ✝ (turkey) *Dennis the Bunny (A.K.A. Dennis the Domesticated Rabbit) (rogue) Admiral Acronym's Division *Admiral Wanda Acronym *Agent P/Pinky (Pinky the Chihuahua) *Carla Other *Agent P (Peter the Panda) - Seattle *Agent CH (chupacabra) - New Mexico *Agent G (German Shepard) - Germany SS SN SS SN, or "Super Secret Spy Network," is a team of heavily armed special soldiers of the government under O.W.C.A. jurisdiction. They function as the organization's paramilitary unit and evidently are only used on targets of particularly high threat or priority as designated by authority. Trivia *O.W.C.A. is a parody of the secret organizations that appeared in 1960's spy/secret agent movies and television programs, such as The Man From U.N.C.L.E. *How the O.W.C.A. refers to its agents by their first initials is similar to the Men in Black, for example, Agent J. *Until "Day of the Living Gelatin", it remained unclear whether Major Monogram was the highest leader in the Agency, but in that episode, Perry the Platypus drops into Pinky's lair by mistake. When he makes it back to his own lair, Major Monogram reveals that he is just one of presumably many division leaders. *It is likely that O.W.C.A. is a governmental agency, since it was revealed in "Out to Launch" that Major Monogram can contact the president. In "Traffic Cam Caper" it was revealed that Major Monogram has the governmental pull to pardon Lawrence Fletcher from a traffic ticket. *In Spanish of Spain version it's call O.S.A.C. "Organización Sin Acrónimo Chulo" (Organization Without Cool Acronym). es:O.S.A.C. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Bears Category:Dogs Category:Crocodiles Category:Deer Category:Turtles Category:Fish Category:Birds Category:Frogs Category:Kangaroos Category:Monkeys Category:Mice Category:Owls Category:Pigs Category:Raccoons Category:Whales Category:Foxes Category:Squirrels Category:Males Category:Females Category:Robots Category:Spies Category:Heroes Category:Pets Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Character groups Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Rabbits Category:Organizations Category:Plants Category:Bugs Category:Ants Category:Milo Murphy's Law